


Snowy Day

by cantthinkofausername_B_Pike



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [26]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantthinkofausername_B_Pike/pseuds/cantthinkofausername_B_Pike
Summary: Baz is tired of the winter weather while Simon is maybe a little too excited for the holiday season. (aka Simon wants to play in the snow, except there isn't any snow accumulation, and Baz just wants to sleep.)





	Snowy Day

**Author's Note:**

> so it's... slightly longer? than yesterday's? my life is coming together to make it really difficult for me to write winter fluff right now. (it is summer. also other things.) but hey. I tried. one of these days I will put actual effort into titles and summaries again, but today is not that day.  
> Carry On Countdown Day 27: Snowy Day  
> I really tried to resist with the snow puns, but a couple made their way into the fic anyway. whoops.

Winter was not Baz’s season. One problem with being a vampire was that Baz was always cold, and winter did not help. For the last week, freezing rain had pelted the city, the kind of rain that would be snow if it were 2 degrees colder outside. It was the worst. 

Of course, summer wasn’t much better. It was always too sunny in the summer. (It wouldn’t be in London, but Simon insisted on going to see Bunce in the summers, and America was apparently unfamiliar with the concept of clouds.) Baz would never admit it, but the sun bothered him. It didn’t burn or make him sparkle or anything stupid, but it was not a pleasant feeling to be in full sun for longer than a few minutes.

Baz missed the fall weather of last month. It was wonderful – the perfect balance of clouds and air that was a bit chilly but not quite cold. One-coat-and-a-beanie weather. Spring was similar, though shorter. Wrapped in a blanket, Baz glared at the frozen window.

Why did people love winter so much, anyway? Almost all the Christmas songs, the ones that played nonstop in every public place and far too often from Simon’s phone, talked about the cold and the snow as beautiful things. Right now, Baz was sick and tired of the cold. He was not quite to the point of actively marking days until spring, but he was close. 

There was one thing winter was good for though: the cold weather came hand in hand with fires crackling in fireplaces. Baz scooted the solitary armchair, which had been rescued from the curb before the garbage collectors could take it a few months ago, across the room until it faced the fire. After readjusting his blanket, Baz basked in the comfortable heat as he fell asleep to the pop and hiss of the wood burning.

 

“Baz! Hey, Baz! Come look!” Simon’s voice interrupted his nap. If it had been anyone else, Baz would have been mad, irritated at the very least. But it was Simon, so what would have been aggravating from anyone else Baz perceived as endearing.

“Look at what?” Baz asked sleepily.

“Snow!”

Reluctant to get up from the chair, Baz began to uncurl himself. “Yes, that’s your name. What’s the big deal?” Even though he wasn’t irritated, Baz still had to act like he was. The act didn’t fool either of them. 

“No, it’s snowing!”

Looking out the window and seeing the soft white flakes, Baz grunts agreement. 

“C’mon, let’s go outside. It hasn’t snowed in ages. This’ll be fun!” Simon’s childlike enthusiasm was a conundrum; Baz still had no idea how he managed to be so upbeat.

“Okay, sure. Give me a minute.” 

“We can, like, make snowmen and have a snowball fight and…” Simon kept talking as he left the room.

Baz layered up with as many coats as he could find. He would still be cold, but it was okay. By the time they made it out the door, Baz wore three coats, one of which had a fake fur lining that looked ridiculous but actually helped keep him warm, a giant green scarf, and gloves so bulky he could barely move his hands. In contrast, Simon had on a hoodie. The joys of never getting cold, Baz guessed. (Though he definitely had the advantage during summer. Simon spent the entire season boiling.)

“This is going to be great. I’m so excited for snow, it really feels like Christmas now, doesn’t it?” Simon was rambling. “Aaaaand… snow!” He dramatically opened the door of their apartment building.

Baz raised an eyebrow. “I think you’re the only Snow here.”

Outside, the snowflakes kept falling, making the air look like a winter wonderland. But the illusion disappeared at ground level, which was still full of partially frozen puddles and frost-covered bushes. The snow melted as soon as it touched the sidewalk.

Simon’s face fell.

“I think we might have to wait another couple days for snow, love,” Baz said.

“Yeah,” Simon nodded, cautiously poking the ice floating on the storm drain with the toe of his sneakers.

“Do you still want to go outside?”

Simon nodded again, dragging Baz down the sidewalk by his arm. 

The flurry of snow passed after a few minutes, though thankfully the rain did not start again. Simon and Baz spent an hour or two walking downtown, laughing at the inaccuracies of all the idyllic, snow-covered Christmas displays in the shop windows. The cold wind bit their ears and ripped through all of Baz’s layers. He pulled Simon closer to him, relying on Simon’s natural warmth to ward off the freezing weather. When they returned to their apartment, Baz fell asleep in front of the still-burning fire as Simon disappeared into the kitchen to make scones.

 

Three days later, Baz was again woken from a nap by the exclamation, “Baz, it’s actually snowing this time! We have to go make snowmen!”

Baz laughed softly to himself. “All right, love. I’ll be there in a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> personally not overly fond of this one (or the last few for that matter) but hey. tomorrow's has **a plot**. how _exciting_. please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it!! (or if you didn't. constructive criticism is welcome)


End file.
